


Smut with Character Development... sort of....

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Shameless Smut Mini-Series [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all. </p>
<p>This is for Mrs-Pants47 and O-m-i-chaos on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut with Character Development... sort of....

**Author's Note:**

> A lot longer than I had anticipated. 
> 
> I'm posting this at 1:20 am my time, please let me know if you see any typos.

Peggy had a day off. Generally, Peggy liked to read a book and curl up with her favorite tea. Today however, Peggy had a lot to do to prepare for Angie’s homecoming. 

It’s not like Angie’d been gone all that long, a two day stint covering a sick actress on the road was not that long. Peggy glanced at the clock, only five hours and thirty two minutes left. Approximately. 

Still much to do, better finish up, Peggy bustled off in her own English manner, with a scone in her mouth and a cup of tea warming her hands. Luckily, Angie would not need dinner when she got home. 

While Peggy could clean and prep supplies like the military commander she was, cooking simply wasn’t her forte. 

 

Exactly five hours, forty-seven minutes, and an impressive amount of cleaning later, Peggy finally knelt down in their foyer. She’d found Howard’s stash of toys almost a month ago now. She wasn’t completely certain Angie would be up for a prolonged lovemaking session, but Angie certainly was fond of the collar strapped around Peggy’s neck. 

She wasn’t completely naked, just in case Angie brought one of her colleagues home with her, not that Peggy couldn’t hide away quickly enough anyway. Plus, the black lace lingerie she wore accentuated the red leash that fell from her collar.

After about thirty seconds, Peggy started to get antsy. Angie was late, what if something had happened to her? What if she was too tired and just wanted to sleep? What if she just didn’t like what Peggy was wearing? 

She fiddled with the leash and bit her lip. Maybe this was all a silly idea? 

A car door slammed and Peggy jerked her head to the door. 

Maybe she should check what kind of mood Angie was in? Peggy began to pick herself up off her knees just in time to hear the key turning in the lock. Muted Italian singing hit her ears and Peggy smiled, she wouldn’t have to worry tonight. 

Angie swung the door open and smiled as she turned to shout up the stairs. She stopped as she caught sight of Peggy. Her eyes widened and Peggy dipped her chin. 

“I’m glad you made it back safely.” 

Angie placed her bags down very carefully and tilted her head, “Yeah, same here, English. Uh, I see you got somethin’ planned for tonight?” 

Peggy blushed and shuffled about, “If-if you’re not too tired, or actually interested, I thought… maybe it would help you unwind? After traveling?” 

Angie smiled, “Worried ‘bout me hmm?” Peggy shuffled again and Angie laughed. “Mhh, I suppose some relaxation wouldn’t hurt.” 

Angie waltzed over to Peggy and slipped a finger under her collar, pulling her up into a kiss and onto her feet. Peggy hummed into the kiss and placed her hands on Angie’s hips, pulling gently at the fabric there. 

“We should probably move this to someplace that’s not the doorway Pegs,” Angie pulled away and tugged on the leash, Peggy blushed and nodded rather bashfully. 

Normally Peggy was as confident in the bedroom as she was on the battlefield. She was so confident in her abilities that at first it unnerved Angie, honestly, how many women had Peggy been with to learn how to use her fingers like that? 

Normally Peggy wasn’t wearing a leash. Normally Peggy wasn’t being lead up their front stairs by said leash as Angie stripped using one hand. 

“Care to get that hun?” Angie slid a finger under her bra and Peggy’s mouth wet dry. She reached up and unsnapped it as they stepped onto the landing. Angie turned and pulled Peggy in for another kiss. 

For a brief instant, Peggy thought about wearing ties. Then Angie pulled her into their bedroom and she had other things to think about. 

Such as the large collection of Howard’s toys she had on display on their nightstands. 

Angie stopped at the foot of their bed in awe. Really, one man should not need this many sex toys designed to be used on women. “Do you think he’s compensating for something?”

Peggy was behind Angie, watching for her reaction. The humor was a good sign and Peggy relaxed, “I certainly wouldn’t know.” 

Angie turned to her and grinned, “And here I thought you’d kicked him enough to get an idea.” Peggy snorted and rolled her eyes. Angie turned back to the toys, “Peggy?”

“Yes darling?” 

“You know, you don’t have to wear the leash to get me to try these.” She turned back to Peggy and slipped her hand over Peggy’s cheek, “I trust you not to hurt me.”

Peggy’s eyes widened and she smiled before letting out a sigh, “I just thought you may be more comfortable being in control. I see there was nothing to worry about now.” Peggy leaned in and placed a sweet kiss to Angie’s forehead, “though you did seem to enjoy it the last time we used it.” 

Angie frowned and tugged on the leash, bringing Peggy’s smirk into her line of sight, “Are you getting snippy with me?”

Peggy put an aghast hand in front of her mouth and replied, “Me? I would never snip at you!”

Angie quirked an eyebrow and twirled the leash in her hand. “Really? Because” she drew out the word and nodded towards the toys, “there’s lots of things here to teach you proper respect.”

Peggy swallowed and cleared her throat, “Uh, perhaps, I was a tad snippy.”

“That’s what I thought, now, onto the bed.” Peggy grinned and moved to do as she was told but the leash held taut and pulled her back to Angie. “Kisses first.”

Peggy’s smile really impeded the kisses, Angie had to nip her bottom lip to get the smirk off her face. Angie held the leash with one hand and her own elbow with the other, keeping Peggy at arms distance. Really, she was too fun to tease, the little gasps she made with each tug of the leash might make Angie reckless tough. 

“Bed.” Peggy pulled away breathing heavily and she didn’t move her eyes from Angie as she backed onto the bed. Angie turned to peruse the selection, letting the leash slip from her grip as she did so. There were a few toys she’d seen that may need using tonight. 

She trailed her hand over the strap-ons Peggy had meticulously organized by what looked like size. Angie glanced around, really, how much time did Peggy spend positioning these? All the toys were lined up so that you could practically set a ruler to them. 

Angie smiled and shook her head, the pitch black strap-on would be fine for now, though there were plenty of other things to try later. 

“Put this on.” She tossed the strap to Peggy and stepped up to the foot of the bed. “Mmh, I should’ve brought cash for the show.” Peggy huffed and rolled her eyes as she removed her underwear and shimmied the strap into place. 

Angie climbed onto the bed and picked up the leash again, “lay back.” Peggy quirked an eyebrow but did so without question. Angie slipped her hands up Peggy’s thigh and let out a sigh, honestly, it’d been too long since she’d been between these legs. 

She ran one finger up from the base of the dildo to the tip before bringing her hand up to her mouth. Peggy’s confusion melted away and she let out a snort, “Maybe I should’ve brought cash.”

A sharp tug on the leash let her know Angie did not appreciate her sass. Angie licked between her fingers and didn’t miss how Peggy squeezed her thighs together. She brought her hand down and wrapped it around the dildo, she pumped up and down a few times before daintily pulling one of her curls behind her ear, and wrapping her tongue around the plastic between Peggy’s legs. 

The effect on Peggy was immediate, she couldn’t feel that much, but Angie was quite close to where she really wanted Angie to be. “Ang, uh, that’s uh, uhm, perhaps a different one would work better for this?” 

She’d only categorized all of the toys, there were a few designed to be used by two women. She didn’t want to think about Howard with those women.

“Hmm,” Angie hummed before popping up to look at Peggy. “Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t pick this one for your use.” Peggy frowned before Angie pulled her skirt up to reveal that she wasn’t wearing underwear. 

Peggy only had a few seconds to realize this and enjoy the view before Angie was straddling her and Peggy began to catch onto her meaning. “Oh.” 

Angie winked and shimmied onto the strap-on, groaning as it stretched her. Peggy’s hands came up to support her hips and she watched Angie bite her lip at the sensation. Angie’s hips met Peggy’s and a tug came on the leash, “This is where you use that military work standard, English.” 

“Oh I see, I’m just here as a pair of hips?” Another sharp tug at the leash and Angie ground down onto her.

“Do you have a problem with that?” Peggy grinned and shook her head before pushing up into Angie. 

Angie let out a moan as Peggy pulled her down into every thrust. They were slow and steady after the first few. Calculated, Angie realized, and she would have laughed if those calculations weren’t dead on. Peggy hit her g-spot so fast, Angie had to gasp at the twitching inside herself. “Fuck.” 

Peggy grinned at the curse, Angie did not have the cleanest mouth at any time, but during sex, she seemed to get progressively vulgar. Peggy slipped her hands up the skirt still pooled around Angie’s waist to grip the skin beneath it. Her nails scratched ever so slightly and Angie swallowed a moan before leaning down over Peggy.

She pulled on the leash so that Peggy leaned up to kiss her. It was a brief one, as Angie was relying on her mouth for oxygen as well. She looked down to see Peggy’s breasts still covered, which was unacceptable. 

Peggy thrust up at the same time Angie pushed her bra off and they both groaned. 

Angie grimaced and ground down onto Peggy’s hips even more. She pinched Peggy’s left nipple and tugged on the leash again, “Faster” 

Peggy worked to please and pulled their hips that much closer on every thrust, showing off what all those pushups were really used for. 

“Merda!” Angie leaned over Peggy, both hands resting on Peggy’s shoulders and closed her eyes, trying to grind down on Peggy even more. “Peg-” She arched back and Peggy moved one of her hands to thumb over Angie’s clit. 

Angie stiffened and shuddered. She came with Peggy’s name on her lips and Peggy couldn’t even keep thrusting with how tight she squeezed. 

After a few deep breaths, Angie blinked down at Peggy who was rubbing circles into her hips, “Good girl.” 

Peggy’s eyebrows shot up and her mouth fell open, “What?” 

Angie froze, was that an overstep of some boundary? “Uh, I can not say th-“

“Did you just call me a ‘good girl’?” Peggy didn’t sound angry, just very surprised. 

“Yes? Is that not okay?” 

“Angie,” Peggy flipped them over and Angie gasped. “I am not a good girl.” 

Angie’s mouth fell open and Peggy grinned down at her. “Peggy, good lord.” She shook her head and Peggy shifted her hips enough to get Angie’s attention. 

“In fact, I think you’re also a bad girl.” Peggy slipped the dildo from within Angie and rolled over to the other nightstand. Angie watched and tried not to clench her legs. 

Peggy picked up a pair of ridiculously fuzzy handcuffs and unclasped her collar before turning back to Angie. She was surprised to find that Angie already had her hands up against the headboard, Angie’s face was scarlet. 

“Oh?” Peggy smirked, “Interested hmm?” 

Angie didn’t dignify her with a response but her breathing picked up as Peggy hooked her to the wood above her. She leaned down and kissed Angie. Long and slow, she took her time to melt all the tension out of them. 

“I think that’s a good enough warm up for your tongue.” Peggy winked at Angie and pulled away, only to straddle her chest. “If, you’re alright with this.”

Angie slumped and sighed, “Pegs, if you don’t get that cute ass of yours up here, right now, I’m calling Howard.”

“What so he can join us?” Peggy frowned.

“No so he can slap some sense into you!” 

Peggy threw her head back and laughed. “That’ll be the day.” 

“Come here.”

“I hope to be soon.” 

“English.”

“Alright, darling, I apologize.” 

Peggy shimmied up to Angie’s mouth and shuddered at the feeling of Angie’s breath over her clit. She sucked in a breath as Angie’s tongue pressed against her.

Angie hummed and Peggy jerked, “Christ,” Peggy grabbed the headboard and tried her best to keep from grinding down into Angie’s mouth. 

Peggy’s scent surrounded her and Angie twisted enough that she could press into Peggy’s entrance. She liked this, having Peggy completely engulf her. Everything around her was Peggy and it was almost relaxing until she heard the strangled moan come from above her. 

That prompted her to really start in. Peggy didn’t stand a chance, she really did come there. She began to thrust down when Angie got fancy with her tongue, but caught herself before she potentially hurt Angie. 

Then Angie grunted something that sounded distinctly like “sborra” and Peggy all but fell apart on top of her. When she stopped thrusting down and finally clambered off of Angie, she started pressing kisses to her face and neck. 

Angie pulled away from the butterfly kisses with a laugh, “Jeez Peggy, what if I just started whispering lewd Italian terms to you in public? Would it have the same effect?” 

Peggy quirked a brow and slipped her hand under Angie’s right hip. She hummed in response and mouthed over Angie’s chest. 

Peggy didn’t ask to be eaten out much, English reserve or something like that, but when she did, and Angie agreed, Peggy was very affectionate afterwards. She pulled Angie closer and slipped a thigh between Angie’s legs. 

Angie shuddered and pressed in against her. Peggy nipped at her breasts and brought her other hand down to slip two fingers into Angie. She pushed up with her thigh so she could thrust even further into Angie.

“Fuck, Peggy,” Angie ground down onto Peggy’s fingers as Peggy licked over her nipple. Peggy twisted and Angie tossed her head back and came. 

Peggy nuzzled against Angie’s chest and pressed kisses into her skin. Angie caught her breath and smiled down at Peggy.

Angie smiled, “Pegs, untie me.” 

Peggy groaned but pulled away from Angie long enough to unlock the handcuffs. Angie maneuvered Peggy onto her side and sidled in behind her. Peggy caught on and tucked her hair underneath her before shimmying back against Angie. 

In the beginning of their relationship, Angie wasn’t sure just how much physical affection Peggy wanted. But Peggy was as much a cuddler as anyone else, she especially liked when Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy and didn’t let her go for the whole night. 

Peggy smiled into her pillow, Angie was warm behind her and really the sassy Italian was all Peggy wanted. 

 

The next morning found them in dire needs of a shower. Peggy dragged Angie from bed far too early and stuck her under the warm water before clambering in as well. Peggy washed Angie front and back, top to bottom, in true military fashion. 

Angie always found it funny. Just how meticulous Peggy was with everything in life, and with how easily she could throw Peggy off of that. 

Like the pancakes Peggy tried desperately to not burn. It didn’t work. Mostly because of Angie. But they ended up snuggled up on the couch, Peggy pressed into Angie’s front, warm and safe, so Peggy couldn’t really complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Merda= shit  
> sborra= cum 
> 
> Someone should make a bingo from my smut stories, the free space can be "cursing in Italian during sex"


End file.
